


Not the Point

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex isn't always too helpful.





	Not the Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"Mer, I don't think that's possible." Alex tries to calm his friend down.

"Alex, he cheated on Addison with me!" She exclaims. "I bet he's doing the same thing. Finding a newer version. Then he'll marry her and adopt a baby from Africa and have another!" 

Alex rolls his eyes. "Okay, now you're just being ridiculous. Wait, where are your kids?" 

"Jo has them." Meredith the waves him off. "Alex, I'm right. You know it. I know it. Cristina knows it. Even Amelia knows it!" 

"You put my girlfriend on babysitting duty?" 

"Alex! That's not what's important here." She tells him annoyed. "The point is Derek is cheating on me!" 

"No he's not!" Alex tells her. "Now go home and let Jo come home to me. We don't both have the same night off for another three weeks." 

Meredith huffs. "Fine. I'll go talk to Cristina."

"Good idea!"


End file.
